Sister Hood
by Laelyn24
Summary: Upon her return to Nottinghamshire, Elsie finds out just how much can change during a seven year absence. What sort of trouble awaits the forgotten half of the Locksley lineage?
1. Locksley

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Robin Hood legend as it is portrayed by the BBC._

_A/N: I have edited and made some improvements to the story, adding certain details to make the story more complete. I also acquired an amazing beta, who has helped catch those mistakes that I can't see and has made suggestions for improvement! Thanks so much, whytewytch! You're the best!_

_Whether you've read this story before or this is your first glance, I hope you enjoy! I always appreciate any reviews or critiques you may have! Thanks!_

* * *

-Locksley-

More than seven years had passed since Elsie had last set eyes on Locksley. Her brother's decision to fight with King Richard in the Crusades had uprooted her from the only home she had ever known. With their parents having passed on a year earlier, Robin had arranged for Elsie to stay with a friend of the family in the south until he returned the Holy Land. The move was something Elsie had slowly come to terms with as the time wore on, because she knew it would ease her brother's worries while he was abroad. Still, her home in Locksley was never far from her thoughts.

To once again be looking upon the Locksley estates seemed like something of a dream. The sun was just beginning to touch the tops of trees, casting a warm glow on the village below. Rising up behind the smaller homes of the people was Locksley manor, nestled snugly against the edge of the forest. Elsie absorbed the sight of her childhood home with a loving fondness, which she had kept close to her heart during her time away. Its vivid beauty, which she feared had become a fantasy as the years went by, called out to her in a radiant voice, beckoning her home.

Happy memories of her life before her parents' deaths flooded into her thoughts as she descended into the valley below. However, riding slowly through the village, she noted how much had changed over her seven year absence. It was quiet, almost too quiet for Elsie's liking. There were no children laughing and playing their many games outside of their homes; in fact, there was not much activity from any of the villagers. Those people that were outside, tending to their work, turned from their tasks to look at the entourage passing by. Elsie smiled pleasantly at those she passed, receiving a few short, awkward smiles in return; others simply stared with curiosity. It never occurred to her how much she had changed during her time away. She was no longer a bright-eyed, twelve year old girl, skipping through the village in search of a playmate. Elsie had been molded into the figure of a fine, noble lady.

Dismounting her horse at the front of the manor, Elsie drew in a nervous breath as her eyes wandered across the exterior of the familiar building. Her fingertips tingled with excitement; she found herself wanting to shout at the top of her voice, announcing her arrival. She controlled the childish urge, believing that the unexpected surprise would be more rewarding.

Her heart was racing with anticipation as she stepped up to the door. She turned to look back at the two men assigned to accompany her; they were already unpacking the horses. With another deep breath to calm her nerves, Elsie knocked sharply on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and a familiar face looked out. It took only a second, but his eyes widened with recognition and a small gasp escaped his lips. Before Elsie could utter a single syllable the door snapped shut.

Completely taken aback, Elsie could do no more than stare, and blink with disbelief, at the door. After a few moments, she reached up and knocked more urgently on the door, thinking perhaps he had mistaken her for someone else. Again, the door opened, this time only a crack, and the face peered from the other side.

"You must not stay," the old servant said sharply. "Leave quickly."

"Why?" Elsie cried, confused by the seriousness in his tone. She was not about to leave without some sort of explanation, not after traveling such a long distance. Still, thinking that perhaps the old man had lost some of his mind over the years and that he didn't know who he was speaking to, she added, "Thornton? It is Elsie. I have returned from Wycombe-"

"Just go," he hissed, urging her to be on her way.

"Where is Robin?" Elsie asked, stepping forward, ignoring the warning in Thornton's eyes. She stood on her toes, hoping to get a glimpse inside the manor, perhaps to find something to explain this strange behavior.

"Robin of Locksley no longer resides here," growled a voice from within the depths of house.

Thornton heaved a disgruntled sigh, letting the door swing open to reveal a tall, dark haired man brooding in the shadows. His sharp little eyes surveyed the visitor carefully, trying to decide what to make of her unexpected appearance.

"Who are you?" Elsie demanded at once, stepping around Thornton and into the room.

Though her question indicated that she was not a local, he still did not like the tone in which she asked. The man, clad entirely in black, rolled his eyes with disgust for her ignorance. He smiled menacingly. "Sir Guy of Gisborne, Lord of Locksley."

With furrowed brows, Elsie shot a confused glance toward Thornton. He bowed his head solemnly in confirmation. It suddenly felt like her heart had leaped into her throat; the truth in Gisborne's declaration made Elsie's head spin. Quickly, though, she recomposed herself in order to make further inquiries.

"What has happened to the former lord of this manor, Robin of Locksley," Elsie asked firmly. Inwardly she prepared herself for the worst, knowing that usually it was only the death of the former lord that would result in the appointing of a new lord to the property. "I received word that he had returned from the Crusades nearly two years ago. Now, I wish to know where he is."

Gisborne eyed the girl carefully; the way she spoke and held herself, with a touch of arrogance, reminded him of his hooded enemy. "What concern is it of yours where Robin of Locksley is?"

"I am Lady Elisabeth," she stated proudly with a nod of her head. Thornton tried to keep her from revealing more than her name with a pointed look, but Elsie caught on a moment too late. "Robin is my brother."

"Brother?" Gisborne repeated with surprise. A sinister grin, which made Elsie's skin crawl, crept slowly over his lips at her proclamation.

"Yes! Now, tell me where is he?" she asked, beginning to tire of him eluding her most important question.

Gisborne relished the moment. Not only did he have Robin Hood's sister standing in front of him, which would be the perfect offering to appease the sheriff's foul mood, but he was going to have to give her the news of Robin's fall from nobility. Gisborne sniffed importantly as he enlightened her.

"Well, if you take a walk through Sherwood Forest, I am certain you would cross his path."

"But only thieves and outlaws live in..." Elsie trailed off as she realized what Gisborne was implying. She snorted with disbelief. "Surely you do not mean?"

Gisborne nodded gravely.

"He cannot be outlawed," Elsie said, her voice barely above a whisper. The dream of a joyful homecoming was wilting with every second that passed.

"Good people still love him," Thornton added quietly, attempting to restore Elsie's faith in her brother. His comment earned him a quick slap from Gisborne.

Elsie gasped; it was becoming very clear what kind of man she was dealing with. The danger of the situation started to creep in. She inched slowly toward the door, hoping to slip back out to the horses, but Gisborne had anticipated her actions. He lurched forward and caught her roughly by the elbow.

"I don't think so," he said with a deep chuckle as she struggled against his grip. "You will come with me to Nottingham; the sheriff will want to meet you."

With Gisborne guiding her briskly toward the door, she thought it strange that the sheriff would want to meet her; she already knew him. Edward was an old family friend. However, her absence from the shire had been extensive and she had to take into consideration the possibility of a new sheriff residing in Nottingham. It would definitely explain the reason behind why her brother was outlawed; Edward would never dismiss Robin so easily.

With one final pleading look toward Thornton, Elsie was escorted from the manor.


	2. Sherwood Forest

-Sherwood Forest-

A few rays of light lingered, almost refusing to let go of the day as dusk crept over Sherwood Forest. A soft breeze played gently against the crisp leaves that had besieged the forest floor. All was serene in this hour of beauty and reflection.

Reflection. It had become something of a routine for Robin at the end of each day. A time for him to quiet his mind, evaluate the day's work, and think about the coming days. He sat just at the edge of camp, away from the others. Wood shavings littered the earth at his feet as he whittled a slender tree branch. Each stroke that skimmed the surface of the wood had to be thoughtful and precise in order to produce a perfectly sleek arrow, capable of soaring hundreds of yards. It was the rhythmic motion of this task that allowed Robin's mind a rare moment of peace.

Nearly a month had passed since he and his men returned from the Holy Land. The tragedies that had occured there were never far from his thoughts, particularly the loss of Marian. He was thankful for King Richard's survival of the sheriff's assassination attempt, but his gratitude was overshadowed by the deep wound etched in his heart by the loss of his love, Marian. There was a void in his life, an irreplaceable void where love once flowed. Aware that no amount of grieving would ever satisfy the emptiness of Marian's passing, Robin took very little time to mourn.

Sooner than anyone predicted, or even expected, Robin rallied his gang back to working order, assisting the poverty-stricken people in Nottinghamshire. Being thwarted by Robin yet again had left the sheriff terribly bitter, even more so than usual, and he turned his anger on those living under him. Purely out of spite, he looked for ways to tax the people of the shire and consistently increased the amount of that tax, ordering punishments for those unable to pay.

With more and more people falling victim to these unjust tax laws, they turned to Robin Hood for aid. Having more deliveries to make and more people to help, the outlaws of Sherwood were beginning to feel the absence of the two members they had left behind in the Holy Land. It was a struggle to keep up with the ever-changing scene in the shire, but Robin and his men did the best they could with what they had.

So it was with a heavy heart, that Robin sat fashioning another arrow, unaware of the news that was being brought from Locksley. It took a hearty shove from Much to rouse him from his trance.

"Robin!" Much said loudly, pointing towards the entrance of their camp. "Allan is back."

Having jumped from the back of his horse, Allan-a-Dale moved quickly to where Robin and Much were already congregated. Little John, sensing the urgency of Allan's arrival, pushed himself from his bunk and joined the gathering. Without waiting for any one to greet him, Allan spoke.

"Gisborne is up to something."

"Gisborne is always up to something," Much cut in, pointing out the obvious. "Maybe if you had news that, say, Robert of Langden is up to something, we would be a little more surprised."

Under normal circumstances, Much would have been absolutely correct in his statement. However, since returning from Palestine, Gisborne had not been up to his usual antics of terrorizing the townspeople. Instead, he kept a low profile, rarely leaving the confines of Locksley manor. His actions in the Holy Land appeared to be the cause of his distress; Marian, the woman he once thought to marry, had died at the end of his sword after admitting her love for Robin Hood. So, to suddenly have news from Locksley, news pertaining to Gisborne, set everyone on edge.

"Shut up," Allan snapped, wanting to get on with the news. He went on to tell them about the strange visitor in Locksley and the events he had been a witness to. "This girl definitely wasn't in a hurry, so she couldn't have been carrying a message. She wasn't in the house for very long either before Gisborne dragged her out. A couple of his guards offed her escorts and then she was tied to a horse. They were definitely headed toward Nottingham."

"What business is it of ours what Gisborne does with his guests?" Much wondered aloud, not finding anything of significance in the report.

"That's not all." Allan gave him a pointed look. He explained how he had intercepted one of the servants fleeing towards the woods, not long after Gisborne's departure. The servant had been sent by Thornton with a message for Robin. "She wouldn't give me the message until I showed her my tag. Anyway, she was in a right state, babbling on about getting the message to you."

He paused to catch his breath, having talked for a considerable amount of time. At this short break in Allan's story, Robin tensed. Based on what Allan had already revealed, he could be certain of two things: Thornton's message was urgent and that it was about Gisborne's visitor.

"Well?" Robin said, encouraging Allan to press on. "What is it, Allan?"

"It's Elsie," Allan said with a shrug, not knowing the impact those words would have on their leader. "That's all she would tell me."

It was like being unexpectedly punched in the stomach. Robin felt like someone had knocked all the air from body. He slumped over, holding his head in his hands. He didn't want to believe it; it couldn't be true. Not this. Not now. Rubbing his hands against his face, Robin looked back to Allan for confirmation.

"You are sure about this? Thornton's message was about Elsie."

"Yeah," Allan replied with a confident nod of his head. He shot a confused glance at the other two. Little John looked about as bewildered as he did, but Much had taken on an expression similar to Robin's.

Letting his arms fall to his side, Robin let out a roar of frustration and anger. Elsie had been the one person in his life that he didn't have to worry about, because she was supposed to be living a safe distance to the south, out of harm's way. Outside of their estates, most people didn't even know about the youngest member of the Locksley family and Robin preferred it that way. She could not possibly be back in the shire. Robin looked to the heavens, pleading with God to let there be some mistake.

Of course, Little John and Allan had no idea who Elsie was, so they didn't understand the reason for Robin's reaction. They waited patiently for the interpretation of Thornton's message, hoping to gain some insight into the problem at hand. When Robin didn't explain and instead, began to pace, Little John couldn't help but ask,

"What is going on? Robin? Who is Elsie?"

Robin stopped pacing; he looked between his friends and drew in a deep breath. "The girl Allan saw riding through Locksley, that is Elsie or, as she is more formally known, Lady Elisabeth, Lady Elisabeth of Locksley." He paused for a moment to quiet his mind as it raced through a thousand unlikely plans to rescue her. "She is my sister."

"Your sister?" John's eyes widened and his jaw went slack, taken aback by the revealing bit of information.

Equally preplexed, Allan offered his thoughts. "Hang on, you never told us you had a sister."

"Yes, well, there are a lot of things that I haven't told you," Robin replied matter-of-factly. He took in a deep breath to settle himself, glancing around at his men as they waited for an explanation. "She was still a young girl when I left for the Holy Land so I sent her away to a friend down south. I did not want her to be left alone in Locksley while I was away. I was supposed to send for her when I returned, but after seeing the corruption in Nottingham, I thought she would be safer if she stayed where she was, especially with me being an outlaw."

It took some time and a whole lot of answered questions for Allan and John to understand the situation. There was little to be said after they worked out the details of Elsie's existence. The immediate plan was obvious: they _go_ to Nottingham.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to whytewytch for her help with the last bit of dialogue at the end of this chapter!_

_Please review! Thank you!_


	3. Nottingham Castle

-Nottingham Castle-

The road from Locksley to Nottingham seemed to stretch on, never ending. The stars had begun to dance in the night sky long before the small troupe reached the outer gates of Nottingham. Rising up, high above the surrounding walls was the dark, threatening outline of the castle. A shiver ran down Elsie's spine as Gisborne led them silently through the vacant town.

Ghastly shadows, cast by the light of the moon, gave the quiet streets of Nottingham an eerie sense of foreboding for what was waiting ahead of them. Most of the buildings they passed were filled with darkness. Only a few scattered windows were filled with faint candle light. This was not the Nottingham that she remembered. It was unfamiliar and unsettling, even more so than Locksley had been. Elsie shifted nervously in the saddle as they were granted passage through the castle gates.

Gisborne led the small party. Behind him, two of his guards flanked Elsie, whose hands had been bound tightly together, while another two brought up the rear of the little procession. The extra guards hardly escaped Elsie's notice. It was obvious by the heightened security, that he expected someone to rain on his parade. Her gut told her that this someone was probably her brother, but deep down she knew that it was impossible; Robin had no idea of her return.

A rising sense of fear rippled through her as they descended the stairs into the great hall. The room itself spoke of the unfriendly inhabitant that she was about to meet--she had long given up hope of finding Edward, or even his daughter Marian, at the castle.

A daunting thought crossed her mind; no one knew she was there. The two men from Wycombe, sent along with her, had been killed, Robin was unaware of her arrival, and by the time anyone realized she gone it would probably be too late. Elsie's heart sank; there was no way out of this predicament. Her heart hammered against her chest as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked across the dimly lit room. The shadows engulfed the far end of the table, where Vaizey, the Sheriff of Nottingham, was perched, perfectly. A deep chuckle resonated from the depths of those shadows and a highly amused voice spoke up.

"Ah, Gisborne, finished sulking have you? Good," he quipped lightly. His fingers drummed the side of the chair impatiently.

Pursing his lips, Sir Guy of Gisborne ignored the sheriff's biting comment. He greeted his superior with a curt nod. "My lord. I have discovered something that might interest you."

"Yes, yes, get on with it, Gisborne. I haven't got all night."

Gisborne grinned devilishly. He couldn't help building up the sheriff's curiosity; he knew that what he was about to reveal was one of the best things he ever had to offer to him. "I can guarantee that what I have will be of great value to you, my lord."

"Well, let's have it then. It must be if it got you out of Locksley." He chuckled at his little joke, poking fun at Gisborne's recent isolation.

Elsie squirmed impatiently. She could feel the ropes digging into her skin as she fidgeted, waiting for that moment when Gisborne called her forward. Her eyes wandered the vast room, hoping for some way to escape. Nothing looked promising. Then, without warning, one of the guards gave her a hard shove from behind. Elsie stumbled forward into a patch of light.

"A girl?" the sheriff mused, waiting for the punchline.

"Not just any girl, my lord. This," Gisborne announced, his voice dripping with malicious delight, "is Robin Hood's sister."

The effect was just as Gisborne had anticipated, catching Vaizey completely off guard. Instantly, the sheriff jolted to life, leaping from his chair to get a better look at Gisborne's discovery.

"Hood has a sister?" he snapped, eyeing up the young girl carefully. She certainly had the look of a close relation to that troublesome outlaw. Quirking a brow, he turned to face his right hand man. "You're sure about this, Gisborne?"

"Quite. She came looking for him in Locksley; called him brother."

A deep, sinister chuckle bubbled in the sheriff's throat. "Oh, this is good. Yes, well done, Gisborne."

He began walking slow circles around her, surveying his prize. All the while, Elsie kept her eyes glued to the floor, silently cursing herself for being so careless upon her arrival. After a moment or two of careful consideration, the squat little man paused just in front of her, bringing his face so close to hers that she could smell his rancid breath as he spoke.

"When was the last time you spoke to your _dear_ brother?"

Raising her gaze across the room in defiance, Elsie said nothing as she avoided the penetrating stares of the two men in front of her.

When it became clear that she wasn't going to respond, Gisborne offered some insight. "It cannot have been recent. She was unaware that he had been outlawed."

The sheriff's unbroken gaze, still inches from hers, rose to look at her with slight amusement. "Is that so? Well then, I am going to venture a guess. _Robin_ has no idea that you are here."

Elsie swallowed hard. His words were like a smart slap in the face. Though the thought had crossed her mind, it sounded different, more menacing, rolling from the sheriff's lips. With her eyes still glued toward a window on the opposite wall, Elsie fought back tears.

The sheriff was not fooled by her silence; he could read her like the cover of a book. He was well aware that his assumptions were correct. A satisfied grin pulled at his mouth.

"Ah," he said, nodding. "I suspected as much." He whirled around on his heel, clasping his hand in front of him. "This couldn't be more perfect. We've got Hood's sister; Hood doesn't have a clue."

"He will find out sooner or later," Gisborne interrupted.

"Shut up, Gisborne! Let me have my moment." The sheriff closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of sweet victory--something he had been waiting a long time for. "A sister for a sister. Oh, yes, revenge is sweet. Finally, Hood will pay."

"What are we going to do with her, my lord?" Gisborne asked. "Shall I take her to the dungeon?"

"I will think of something..._special_...for our little Lady Locksley; such a pretty little bird deserves more than to simply rot in an old cell. However, for now, the dungeon will do." He gave a small wave of his hand and Gisborne's men hurried forward to escort her away.

With a deep, penetrating loathing for the Sheriff of Nottingham and Guy of Gisborne, Elsie glared at the two men until a thick wooden door closed between them. As much as she wanted to scream and shout the whole way to the dungeon, Elsie kept her composure, intermingled with half fury and half fear. She hadn't a clue what awaited her--either in the dungeon or in the sheriff's plans for her.


	4. Castle Dungeons

-Castle Dungeons-

"Do we even have a plan?" Much inquired as he glanced anxiously down one of the empty streets of Nottingham.

"Yes," Robin replied hastily. Much shot him a look of uncertainty, which led him to confess, "Well, half a plan."

"The last time we went into the castle without a plan, we left without what we went in for--Djaq," Allan reminded them.

Much turned up his nose at the memory. "And you were covered in that foul substance--the likes of which I would rather not get into."

"Why? Because you smell so much of roses now?" Allan quipped sarcastically. Much narrowed his eyes in response.

"Look, I wasn't with you that time," Robin replied shortly, keeping his gaze on the empty street.

"Yeah, that's because you were too busy roughing up Gis." Allan shrugged nonchalantly.

Robin shot a look at Allan. With everything on the line presently, he did not need reminding of that day he discovered the sheriff and Gisborne for what they were: traitors to the crown.

"Trust me. We have fooled them with disguises before. This time will be no different. Besides," he added solemnly, "we have no other choice. I cannot let the sheriff use my sister for one of his schemes. This must work."

"Ah, looks like we've got company," Allan muttered, interrupting Robin's little rant. He nodded toward a couple of guards heading their way. The three outlaws busied themselves with nothing in particular, waiting to be spotted.

"Oi, you three!" one of the guards called out. "What do you think you're doing, lurking about at this hour?"

Unsheathing his sword as he spun to face the opposition, Robin gave them a cheeky grin and replied, "Hoping to borrow your uniforms."

Making quick work of the over-confident guards, the outlaws had them unconscious in no time. Luckily, all the commotion caused by their little scuffle lured a third patrol to the scene. He too was disposed of easily. After they had been stripped of their uniforms, the guards were left gagged and bound in a secluded alley behind the Blue Boar Inn where they would be well looked after.

Once they were all dressed in the guards' uniforms, Robin, Much, and Allan made their way toward the castle gates. As they walked through town, the early morning silence was interrupted by the townspeople, as they trickled onto the streets to begin their day.

It didn't matter how many times Robin disguised himself as a Nottingham guard, he was always acutely aware of how the townspeople reacted at the sight of a castle guard. They usually averted their eyes and skirted to the sides of the road until he passed by; they didn't want to give the guard a reason to stop and hassle them. There was genuine fear in the eyes of every man, woman, and child as they waited for the sheriff's men to continue on their route, and there was almost a collective sigh of relief when the guards sauntered by without second look.

It was these reactions that he was a witness to, clear-cut signs of the sheriff's achievement of fear, that helped fuel the fire already burning in Robin's heart--the fire that had weakened to a small flame since Marian's death, was again ignited with the fiery passion that had started him on this campaign against injustice. The idea of his sister being held captive brought back his hunger for a little adventure. It seemed like ages had passed since the last time they infiltrated the walls of Nottingham castle to foil one of the sheriff's schemes. Crossing into the sheriff's turf was far more exhilarating than ambushing convoys that passed through Sherwood, no matter how many guards accompanied them.

---

Just as they expected, the disguised outlaws had no trouble gaining entrance into the castle. The guards on duty simply nodded them through, without so much as a second glance. They found their way into one of the many deserted corridors and formed their plan of attack.

"What now?" Allan asked.

"We split up," Robin said. He pointed to himself and Much. "We will go to the dungeon and search there first. Allan, you follow shortly after, but stay up top and keep watch. We will figure out the escape route once we have Elsie. All right?"

Much and Allan nodded their acceptance and then Much and Robin parted from Allan. They weaved their way through the maze of hallways until they found the door that would take them down to the prison. Carefully, they descended the steep, winding steps that led to the poorly-lit chambers beneath the castle.

Treading quietly, Robin and Much peered into each of the cells as they passed, hoping their search would be successful. After the third cell however, Robin realized that the task was going to be more difficult than they had anticipated. It seemed the sheriff was determined to find out the maximum capacity of his prison, as each cell held multiple occupants. This was where all the people who had failed to pay their taxes had ended up; at least those who were unable to elude capture. It wasn't just men in the cells--women and children peered from behind the bars as well.

Robin felt it in his blood, as it boiled with disgust for what was happening to people he knew, people he loved. These were hardworking people of the shire, who hadn't committed any crime worth the punishment they were enduring. It pained him to think that he would not be helping them today; he was here for one person. At the moment, Elsie was all that mattered.

"What we need is a jail break," Much said lightly, peering through the bars of the cell nearest him. He saw a few women, but they were in such a state of disarray that he eliminated the possibility of finding Elsie among them.

"First we get Elsie. We'll save the jail break for another day," Robin replied, agreeing completely with Much's suggestion.

"Elsie?" Much hissed through the bars of another cell. It had been so long since he had last seen her, he wasn't certain he would recognize her, though her attire would set her apart from the other prisoners.

After a thorough combing of every cell, with no sign of Robin's sister, Much felt his heart sink with defeat. The hardened look on Robin's face as he approached told Much that he, also, had been unsuccessful.

"She's not here," Robin voiced angrily, letting out his frustrations on the nearest cell. A few of the occupants stirred in alarm.

"You don't think they..." Much choked, implying the worst. He hated thinking negatively, but in failure to find Elsie, he could think of nothing else.

"No!" Robin shouted firmly, though the thought had sent his stomach toward the ground. Still, he couldn't believe that Elsie was dead. He had dealt with the sheriff long enough to know that something like the death of his sister would not be a private matter. It sickened him to think that the sheriff was likely going to use Elsie to avenge the death of his own sister. He knew the sheriff blamed him for her death and what better way to even the score?

"Then this certainly is a trap," Much concluded, groping for his sword in anticipation of an ambush. The two of them waited for a moment, half expecting armed guards to materialize around them, with Gisborne and the sheriff close at hand, gloating. The only movement however, came from the prisoners as they stirred.

Robin had just about made up his mind to do something rash when a raspy voice called out to them from a nearby cell. "Heard you talking. You're looking for a girl, aren't you?" When Robin nodded, the withered old man continued, "They took a young girl from here not a half hour ago, a noble by the looks of her."

"What?" the two outlaws demanded in unison, forgetting that they were under cover.

"You'd think they'd fill you in with what goes on around here." The old man inched toward the bars, wheezing as he spoke. "Brought her in last night, took her out this morning, saying she was to be relocated."

"Did they say where they were taking her?" Robin inquired hastily, his heart suddenly racing with the possibilities.

"No," he replied with a small shrug. "Don't think they did."

Robin hung his head in exasperation. His tiny ray of hope had just been smashed to bits. She could have been taken anywhere by now. "You are certain of all this?"

Nodding his head slowly, trying to recall any details he may have overlooked, the old man said, "Yeah, they just took her away."

"Thank you, you didn't have to help us," Robin replied.

A knowing smile suddenly crept across the old man's lips. "You must be him, eh? The young lass didn't say much, but she said her brother would come looking for her. It's a bit sooner than she had expected."

Much looked surprised, but Robin simply nodded. As they walked back toward the stairs, he exclaimed, "We've got some work to do."

* * *

_Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! Thanks!_


	5. Sheriff's Quarters

-Sheriff's Quarters-

It had been three days--three days of masquerading as castle guards and still there was no sign of Elsie, not even the slip of a tongue by some unexpected source. Nothing. The three outlaws had searched every nook and cranny of Nottingham, only to be disappointed by the results. Still, Robin would not admit defeat.

Even with all the love he felt for Robin and his family, Much was growing tired of playing castle guard. There was always a constant worry that their charade would fall to pieces; perhaps their allies at the Blue Boar Inn would grow careless in the task of harboring the real guards for such a length of time. It seemed like at any given moment, the missing guards might be uncovered and the imposters revealed. Aside from his worries of being discovered and uncovering the whereabouts of Elsie, it was becoming increasingly more difficult for him to obey the never-ending stream of orders issued by either the sheriff or Gisborne. Much hated having to cater to the enemy. And it was his latest task, more than anything, which really sparked his irritation.

"Feed the birds," Much mumbled to himself as he trudged along the corridor, a basket of birdseed clasped in one hand. His incensed muttering continued all the way to the sheriff's private quarters, where he had been ordered to attend to the bird collection.

After being granted access into the heavily guarded section of the castle, Much stepped briskly into the room. He had to stop for a moment to take in the sight; the sheriff appeared to be something of a bird enthusiast as the room looked more like a menagerie than a living space. Dozens of cages in various shapes and sizes dangled from the ceiling all over the room. They housed birds in a variety of breeds, all of whom seemed to be chirping and fluttering around their tiny prisons.

Much groaned at the realization that this task was going to take much longer than he had originally thought; it only added to his aggravation. Once again muttering to himself, he set to work scattering feed on the bottom of the cages nearest him.

As the tedious affair wore on, his mind drifted in and out of focus. It wasn't until he had reached the cages hanging near the windows that he noticed an alcove, set off the main room. It caught his attention, because just visible among the shadows was the outline of something rather large and bulky. Curious, Much shuffled over to investigate. As he drew nearer, he recognized the over-sized contraption dangling from the rafters; it was the birdcage that Allan had once advised the sheriff to fill with the contents of his storeroom.

Scowling at the unpleasant memory, Much closed in on the giant cage. He was curious as to why it was currently hanging in the sheriff's quarters. It wasn't likely that Vaizey was keeping it for sentimental reasons. Hoping to find something valuable and worth the time he was wasting feeding the birds, Much peered through the bars; there was nothing but a pile of rags at the bottom. Chucking a fistful of feed at the monstrosity, he concluded that the cage had probably been used to house one of the larger bird species, like an eagle or a falcon.

Just as he was about to turn back to his assignment, out of the corner of his eye, he caught something moving at the bottom, under the heap of rags. Spinning back to have another look, he watched with wide eyes as a hand flicked into view, brushing away the seeds that had settled. Much blinked, completely awestruck by what he had discovered; the sheriff was keeping a prisoner in his private quarters. Swallowing nervously, Much stretched out a finger and gently prodded the bundle through the bars. The effect of his nudge was similar to that of a horse having been branded.

---

Elsie scrambled to her knees and plastered herself against the back of the cage. It wasn't enough for them to throw things at her; they had to touch her as well. She was not going to stand for that. She glared menacingly at the guard who stood gaping at her.

The last few days had really tested Elsie's character. The conditions she had been living in where a far cry from the comforts she was used to. She was completely drained in every aspect of her being. Without the use of the traditional methods, the sheriff had found a more subtle way of torturing her. The cage itself was a torture chamber; not quite tall enough to stand up in and certainly not wide enough lay down in comfortably. Her entire body ached, longing to stretch from the cramped conditions. Of course, she had not been eating properly either--a spot of bread and water when they remembered--and it was beginning to take its toll.

The sheriff was also playing on her conscience. He seemed to find sheer delight in reminding her that Robin had no idea of her return and would not be coming to aid any time soon. In all his pestering, Elsie was beginning to find truth and it weighed heavily on her heart and mind. With everything in her life slowly deteriorating around her, the last thing she needed was to be harassed by some second-rate guard, who had been sent to scatter birdseed.

"Do not touch me!" she shrieked, grasping at the bars in hopes that they might give way for her escape.

"Elsie?" Much had been in such a state of bewilderment by the sheer luck of the circumstances, that he could think of nothing else to say in the moment.

Only able to see the guard's eyes under all of his garb, Elsie noticed the genuine look of surprise caught up in them as he stared at her. Her brows furrowed in puzzlement. "How is it you know my name?"

Pulling down the bit of fabric that hid his face, Much gave her a friendly smile, in hopes that she might remember him. Perhaps it was because she was weary and frightened, or simply because several years had passed since they had last seen one another, but Elsie wasn't entirely certain she recognized that face. He seemed vaguely familiar, but she could not quite place him. She gave her head a small shake to indicate she didn't know him.

"Lady Elsie, it's me, Much," he said, slightly hurt that she had forgotten him.

Relief overpowered the fearful tension at the sound of his voice; it hadn't changed in the slightest. She knew that it truly was her brother's manservant standing in front of her, that there was no trickery involved. No longer cowering in fear, she pushed herself toward him, eyes taking in every inch of his face, finding the familiarity that she had overlooked.

"Much," she said softly, leaning her head tiredly against the cage. She frowned suddenly as a thought struck her. "Are you working for the sheriff now?"

"I most certainly am not working for sheriff," Much declared hotly. "He is despicable, which I am sure you know. He had no right imprisoning you when you have nothing to do with our gang. Though he will do anything to lure Robin into a trap. Actually, I am surprised that this is not some sort of trap; the sheriff always has some kind of trickery concocted," Much rambled, glad to have an outlet for the moment.

"Much," Elsie hissed, attempting to cut him off, but when his tangent continued, she had to raise her voice a little louder to get his attention. "Much, shut up!" His mouth closed at once. "If you are not a part of the guard then why are you here?"

"We are looking for you, of course," he explained as though it were obvious. "Surely you did not think Robin would leave you with sheriff?"

What she really wanted to ask was how Robin found out she had returned to the shire, but she knew that it would be a waste of valuable time, considering that she would not get a shortened version of the story, and the sheriff could arrived at any moment.

"Can you get me out of here?" Elsie asked, her hope rising.

Much nodded and Elsie quickly set about directing him to where she believed the sheriff kept the key to the great bird cage. Just as Much was about to begin the search, a scuffle from out in the corridor signaled to them that someone was approaching. Quickly, Much busied himself with the birds while Elsie settled down to wait for the sheriff to make his entrance.

A few seconds later, the doors were thrown wide open and the sheriff stormed into the room, shouting at the top of his voice.

"Out! Get out!" he hollered as soon as he saw Much in the room. He tore the feeding basket from Much's hands as he walked by, flinging it across the room.

Sadly, Elsie watched Much leave. Still, a new hope was beginning to rise inside her. Much would find Robin and tell him where she was; somehow they would find a way to help her. The encounter with Much was reassuring in the fact that she knew Robin was somewhere in the castle, looking for her. She was certain he would stop at nothing to rescue her. It was her confidence in her brother that gave her the much needed strength to endure the latest tirade from the sheriff.

* * *

_A/N: I appreciate any feedback you may have! Thanks!_


	6. Change

-Change-

Like a small child whose favorite toy had been taken away, the sheriff's little temper tantrum carried on for a great deal of time. Anything that happened to get in his way was thrown aside in the heat of his rage. When he wasn't flinging things across the room, he was barking in close proximity to Gisborne's face. Sir Guy of Gisborne wore a sullen expression as he took the sheriff's abuse and waited for the fit to wear itself out.

From what Elsie could gather, it seemed a shipment of money had been sent to London, but the convoy was intercepted outside of Nottinghamshire. Looking to recruit more associates for the Black Knights, the money had been intended for division among Prince John's most loyal supporters. What seemed to upset the sheriff the most was that it had happened outside of his jurisdiction, which meant Robin Hood was not to blame.

Elsie could only watch and listen from the shadows of her cage as the two men bickered about their predicament. Their quarreling became nothing more than background noise as her mind wandered off toward unrealistic daydreams. A million unlikely ideas for her rescue swirled around in her head. She particularly liked the idea of Robin and Much bursting through the doors and slaying anyone who got in their way. It was a bit absurd, because she knew her brother was more cunning than that. Still, it amused her to imagine all the possibilities.

After a while, Elsie's legs began to cramp. They were begging to be stretched, but of course that would be slightly impossible within the confines of her prison. The only way for her to relieve some of the pain was to shift her weight around the best she could and hope that the tension passed. In a wild turn of events, her delicate movement was enough to draw the sheriff's attention. She could feel his beady little eyes narrowing upon her from across the room. Looking up, she held his gaze as he glared at her.

"Gisborne!" he shouted loudly, as if his comrade was hard of hearing, not taking his eyes off the prisoner.

"My lord?"

"Do you notice anything different about our little birdie here?" he asked, stalking toward the cage.

Suddenly snapped from his stupor, Gisborne quickly advanced to the sheriff's side, gazing at Elsie as though she were on display for their viewing pleasure. He gave an uncertain shake of his head. "She looks the same to me, my lord."

"No," breathed the sheriff, still eyeing her with great care. "Something has changed; she's more lively, more alert. Almost more confident..." His eyebrows slid up his forehead at his revelation, pressing his face closer to the bars. A wicked grin played on his lips. "He is here, isn't he? Hood is somewhere in the castle. Isn't he?"

Elsie tried not to react. She didn't want to confirm or deny his conjecture, but the sheriff seemed to have a keen sense when it came to reading people. He nodded as if she had just revealed some elaborate plan.

"And I thought this was going to be a bad day. Gisborne," he hollered unnecessarily, as Gisborne had been hovering over his shoulder. "Prepare the girl for transport."

"Where are we taking her?"

The sheriff had moved to his desk and was rummaging through the debris of papers. He looked up at Gisborne's inquiry. "Oh, don't you worry. I'll see to that detail. You just make sure not to mess things up."

"Yes, my lord," Gisborne muttered, taking his leave to find some guards.

After a moment or two the sheriff exited the room as well. Elsie was alone with only her reeling thoughts to keep her company. Fear prickled at her skin. She could not imagine what the sheriff had in store for her next; she didn't want to imagine. She tried to remind herself that Robin was close at hand, which was a comforting thought. However, if she was being moved, would he be able to find her?

Luckily, her train of thought was cut short as Gisborne re-entered the room with a parade of guards. Aside from the taps of their shoes on the stone, they moved silently into the room to await further instruction. As Gisborne gave them their orders, Elsie tried to see if she could spot Much among them, but with only their eyes exposed, it was difficult to tell for certain.

"I want you men to retrieve the girl and bind her. The rest of you are to follow behind with the birdcage."

Not wanting to make their job any easier, Elsie kicked and wriggled the best she could when they tried to pull her from the cage. Her fight didn't last long since she had weakened over the last few days. She felt unsteady on her feet and stumbled as she tried to stand. The muscles in her legs burned as two guards pulled her upright, supporting her at either side while a third guard strapped her arms to her sides with a thick piece of rope. A second line of rope was used to tie her wrists together.

"Tighter," Gisborne demanded, inspecting the binding from over the guard's shoulder.

Elsie winced with anticipation for the rope to begin gnawing into her flesh, but even as the guard complied with Gisborne's orders, the wrist breaking tug she expected never came. Curious, Elsie looked up at the man in front of her. He caught her eye for the briefest moment and winked so quickly that had she blinked in the same moment she would have missed it. Her heart skipped a beat at the gesture. Those eyes definitely weren not the same ones she had seen earlier, so she knew it wasn't Much, but she could not be certain if it was her brother. Lost in thought, she was startled as someone gave her a nudge from behind, signaling the procession from the room. It didn't matter where the sheriff took her; she wasn't going there alone.

* * *

_A/N: I appreciate any and all feedback! Thanks!_


	7. The Gallows

**-The Gallows-**

Suddenly thrust into the world outside the castle walls, Elsie took a moment to adjust to a brightness she had not been exposed to in a few days. She blinked and squinted as she was escorted across the courtyard, just beyond the portcullis. Driven by curiosity, a small crowd of townspeople had drifted toward the castle gates to hear what news the sheriff had. The man himself appeared a moment later at Elsie's side. He gave those who lingered nearby a bright smile as the trumpets sounded for their attention.

"People of Nottingham, as you all very well know, if we are to restore order and peace to this land, those who choose to live their lives on the wrong side of the law must be held accountable for their actions. I have here the sister of Robin Hood. Not only is she associated with a known outlaw, but she was also caught stealing from her former residence in Locksley."

Whispers rippled through the crowd and a few exclamations of disbelief punctuated the quiet of the townspeople. Elsie's eyes widened with his false accusation. She started to protest this claim against her, but Gisborne put a swift stop to that with the back of his hand. With the taste of blood in her mouth, Elsie glared darkly while the sheriff continued his speech.

"As you know, we will not tolerate this behavior; a thief, whether noble or not, must be punished. The former Lady of Locksley must hang for her own offenses and the offenses of her family." With his voice filled with a mock sadness, the sheriff paused to let the idea of her hanging sink in. His beady little eyes darted among the faces in the crowd. "Unless--Robin Hood should turn himself in. If Hood surrenders to me, well then, I will let his darling little sister go. If he does not surrender, his sister will hang tomorrow at dawn. So, if someone could pass the word along to Robin Hood; we will see all your shining faces tomorrow morning for the hanging of a Locksley--should be fun either way."

With his announcement complete, the sheriff turned on his heel and waltzed back into the castle, giving orders to the guards along the way. "Put the girl back into the cage, string it up nice and high; let our pretty little bird have a taste of fresh air before she swings."

If looks could kill the sheriff would have been dead twice over. Elsie's blood boiled with rage as she allowed the guards to stuff her back into confinement, her arms still bound. Having been a close witness to the sheriff's form of government over the last couple of days, she was not at all surprised by his antics, using a false accusation of theft to justify her death and using her as leverage to lure her brother into captivity.

"My brother will come. Robin will save me," she said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"I'm not being funny, but I think that's the whole idea," pointed out a guard as he bolted the cage shut. Some of the others chuckled while the cage lifted from the ground.

Elsie rolled her eyes. They could laugh all they wanted, but she knew that Robin was close at hand. She could only hope that he had some idea to get them both as far away from the sheriff's little plan as possible.

It was difficult for her not to admire the cleverness of the sheriff's scheme as the cage rose higher and she looked out across the courtyard; the cage dangled just a few feet from where the scaffolds stood. Aside from the surrounding castle walls, it was the only view from her suspended prison.

Elsie clung to her one hope as the day dragged on, certain that Robin would come for her after nightfall when the shadows could aide their escape. As the sun sank below the horizon and the moon took its place high over head, illuminating the gallows with an eerie silver glow, her hope began to fade with the passing hours; there was nothing--not even a subtle indication--that suggested help was on its way. When only a glimmer of hope remained, Elsie curled herself into a ball and shut her eyes, trying to block out the vision of her death that was lingering nearby.


	8. The Rescue

-The Rescue-

Fluttering back into consciousness, Elsie prayed that it had all been a dream; that in fact, she was still dangling in the small alcove in the sheriff's quarters or better yet, that she was far away from Nottinghamshire in the familiar surroundings of Wycombe. Lifting her eyelids a fraction of an inch, she was just able to make out the ghastly outline of her fate on the ground below. She quickly snapped her eyes shut and leaned against the cold iron bars of the birdcage. It was no dream; her predicament was very real, and every second that passed brought her closer to the end.

Her end. The thought of her own death sent her stomach plummeting, and her heart ached with despair. She had been certain, based on what Much had said, that Robin would not leave her to suffer such an unjust punishment--particularly now that she faced death. The time for a rescue had come and gone. Her life would end with the rising of the sun. She had precious moments left on this earth and her mind reeled with thoughts of fear, frustration, anger, and sadness.

Tears leaked from her closed eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she listened to the various noises, amplified by the surrounding stone walls. The guards stationed below the cage chatted with one another, tossing around mindless quips and jabs while they stood at attention. The air suddenly filled with the toe-curling sound of rusted metal scraping against stone, a clear indication that the portcullis was being raised. This was followed by the buzz of voices that belonged to the townspeople as they trickled into the courtyard, having risen early to witness the execution.

Unable to resist, Elsie opened her eyes and took in her first full view of the morning. She looked down on the gathering crowd below; it seemed that word about the sheriff's proposal to Robin had spread, because more and more people were flooding through the gate, filling every inch of the dusty courtyard. Many of them were sending sorrowful glances in her direction, some even stared in pity, and a few brave souls voiced their disgust. As the crowd continued to grow, the low buzz turned into a rumble while everyone awaited the arrival of the sheriff.

A few minutes later, the castle doors swung open and more guards filed out, joining the ones who were already scattered around the sea of people. Just as the sun touched the horizon, the sheriff stepped from the shadowy depths of the castle, greeting the day and his people with a broad, satisfied grin. Gisborne followed close at his heels, his face void of emotion though his eyes held a faint glimmer of delight.

"It seems," the sheriff began, allowing ample time for the noise to fade away, "that Robin Hood doesn't not care for his family. If he will not come to the aid of his own sister thenA what makes you think he could possibly care for you people, hmm? Hood has failed to turn himself in, which means she will hang." He waved a hand toward the cage and commanded, "Bring down the girl!"

As the cage sank toward the ground, Elsie wiped away the tears that had been brought on by the sheriff's little speech. She was shaking with fear and anger, heartbroken because the one person she had been counting on, the one person that she cared for most in the world, was simply going to let her die. Why had he not come?

The guards wrenched open the cage and reached in for her, but she shook them off. With as much dignity as she could muster under the circumstances, Elsie emerged from the tiny prison by her own means. As soon as she stepped out, two guards quickly caught her on either arm, guiding her toward the sheriff and Gisborne. A faint smile crept across Elsie's face as she thought of charging the two men and clubbing each of them over the head with her bound fists.

"Last chance, Hood!" bellowed the sheriff, his eyes sweeping the crowd for his foe. "Or we shall watch your precious little sister swing."

In the moments that followed the sheriff's final demand for Robin to turn himself in, everyone seemed to be holding their breath; every pair of eyes was darting anxiously around the courtyard, waiting for their hero to appear and steal Elsie right out from under the sheriff's nose. After few seconds passed with no reaction or reply--just silence--the sheriff gave a small nod and the two guards shoved Elsie toward the platform where the rope was dangling, waiting for her neck.

Just as she stumbled onto the platform, there was some commotion at the back of the crowd, near the gate. The murmur of voices grew louder and people were scrambling in every direction, trying to get out of the way as someone pushed forward toward the castle stairs.

"Sheriff!" shouted a voice above the noise. A young man parted the rest of the crowd before him, holding his bow and quiver high above his head as a symbol of his surrender. There wasn't any playfulness, no cheeky arrogance surrounding him. His features were hardened--grave and dark--with his eyes locked threateningly on the sheriff. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Robin threw down his weapons. "Let her go. You can have me."

"A bit last minute, isn't it Hood? That's a bit dramatic, even for you! What, no clever plan to save the day?" the sheriff criticized with malicious delight. He grinned, keeping a close eye on Robin and ordered, "Guards!"

Four of his men rushed forward and seized Robin, who did not make any attempt to resist. Gisborne's lips curled into a lopsided smirk. The sheriff bounced happily on the balls of his feet, looking at the gallows where Elsie was still captive. The guards that held Robin were dragging him forward, toward the sheriff.

"I have met my side of the bargain, Sheriff. You have me. Now, let Elisabeth go!" Robin called out, almost pleading with the sheriff.

The sheriff turned his attention to Robin and walked slowly down the steps to meet him. There was a devilish glint in his eye that could only mean trouble.

"Let her go? Let your sister go?" the sheriff whined mockingly. "A clue--" He gave his head a slow shake and then quickly twisted his mouth into a sinister grin, which Robin interpreted immediately and began struggling against his restraints. The sheriff clicked his tongue impatiently. "Come now, Locksley, you didn't really think I would let her go, did you? After all, it was because of you that I had to watch my sister die. It's only appropriate that I return the favor." He smirked and gave a wave of his hands like he was conduction and orchestra. "String up the girl!"

Elsie kept a terrified gaze on her brother as she was lifted onto the stool. Robin had given himself up for her, but it made no difference; now they would both die. She waited, bracing herself for the feel of the noose around her neck and praying that it would be quick and painless, but it never happened.

Just as the hangman was closing in on her, two of the guards that held Robin turned and started to pummel the other two guards. Now freed from their grasp, Robin scrambled and collected his fallen weapons just in time to challenge the wave of guards who had spilled into the crowd at the sheriff's ear-splitting commands. From her elevated position, Elsie watched with mixed horror and fascination as Robin and the two rogue guards dipped and dived around the attacks, neatly taking out every obstacle that approached them. They weren't alone, however, because soon some of the villagers were involved in the melee.

Concentrating on the violent outbreak, Elsie had a bit of a shock when she was grabbed from behind and pulled back toward the castle doors. She tried to scream above the noise, hoping to draw Robin's attention, but her attempt was in vain. With everyone else engaged in the heated battle, the guards had very little trouble getting her back into the castle. The last thing Elsie heard before the doors swung shut was the sheriff shouting, ordering the arrest of anyone helping the outlaws.

Empowered by the scene of riot outside, Elsie would not accept further imprisonment quietly. Her shouts echoed through the silent corridors as she tried to twist free from the guard; her feet lashed out in hopes of connecting with one of their shins--anything that would increase her chance for escape. Despite her best efforts, the guards were able to maintain their hold, dragging her as far as the dungeon entrance. It was there that their little troupe stopped.

"This is the end of the line, gents," declared one of the guards to Elsie's left, speaking to his peers.

Puzzled, another guard replied, "The sheriff ordered her to the dungeon..."

"Yeah, he did. But we've had orders to escort the lady elsewhere," he explained, gesturing to himself and one of the others.

"What are you on about?"

"This..."

In one swift motion, the guard to her left unsheathed his sword and using the hilt cracked the unsuspecting guard over the head. Grappling for his sword, the guard clinging to Elsie's right arm started to protest, but was quickly disposed of. Two of the guards were now keeled over in an unconscious heap. Wide-eyed, Elsie stared uncertainly at the two remaining guards, wondering whether she should be grateful or frightened.

Breathing heavily, Much pulled the cover from his face and chuckled, "Ha! Well that went well."

"M-Much?" Elsie stammered, once gain shocked by the unexpected appearance of the servant boy. Much grinned broadly, looking quite pleased with their success.

"Come on," Allan urged, making quick work of Elsie's binding; she gave her arms an appreciative stretch. "We better get out of here before reinforcements arrive."

"What about Robin?" Elsie asked, looking between the two men. She couldn't believe that they would just abandon him, especially Much.

"We are to get you safely out of the castle. It's what Robin wants," Much explained quickly, though he didn't like the idea of leaving Robin any more than she did.

"Besides, he can take care of himself," Allan assured her.

Elsie wasn't convinced and didn't move. After a moment, Allan made the decision for her, taking her by the hand and hurrying her down the corridor. The three of them raced through the narrow passages for a few minutes, unchallenged. Their luck did not hold out as they rounded a corner and were met by two guards with swords drawn. Much and Allan skidded to a stop, pulling their own weapons to action. Allan pushed Elsie behind them while he and Much made light work of the opposition. Once the guards were out cold, Elsie followed the two outlaws--willingly this time.

After a few more lengths of corridors, which seemed to be leading them in circles, Elsie was just about ask how they planned to get out when Allan stopped them in front of a narrow door. Without any sort of explanation, he pulled it open and they piled inside.

"The toilet?" Elsie exclaimed, wrinkling her nose at the lingering stench. "You are joking, right?"

"I don't like it any better than you do, but it's the only sure way out," Allan replied, kicking up the plank of wood that covered the hole.

"And whose fault is that?" Much muttered, taking a jab at Allan's brief stint as "Sir Guy's man." He groaned, eyeing their potential escape route. "I had really hoped it would not come to this!"

"Do you have any better ideas then?" Allan retorted.

"Anything would be better than this," Much whined.

"Shut up, the pair of you," Elsie interjected, smiling shyly. "I might have an idea."

* * *

_A/N: Please don't forget to review! :)_


	9. The Escape

-The Escape-

Allan snorted when Elsie emerged from the toilet dressed in one of the uniforms they had taken from a guard. "Look, I'm not being funny, but you'll never pass for a castle guard. You're too scrawny."

The tattered hem of her dress poked out the bottom, the sleeves swallowed her hands in their length, and the helmet kept slipping over her eyes, making the disguise impractical.

"You are right," she agreed, sighing in defeat. "This is not going to work."

Tossing the helmet aside, she began removing the failed disguise, ideas still coursing through her mind, each as unlikely to work as the next. Then an idea struck her as being the most obvious; it should have been their plan from the start, as they were already equipped for it.

"Why not simply take me out as your prisoner?" she suggested, looking between the men.

"Yeah...that could work," Allan replied, pondering the sheer simplicity of the idea. He nodded and glanced to Much, who looked skeptical.

"The guards at the gates will never let us pass," he whined.

"Well, you could tell them that the sheriff ordered me away from the castle, couldn't you? If they even inquire," Elsie added quickly at Much's look of alarm.

"Yeah," Allan agreed. "We could be taking her to Locksley to stay with Gisborne, or something like that." He gave a small shrug. "Look, we'll just make it up as we go, alright? We got to get out of here soon."

Much nodded, complying with their plan. "Right--well--as long as it doesn't involve escaping through the privy, count me in."

With the plan mostly worked out, Allan and Much positioned themselves on either side of Elsie and escorted her confidently through the castle. Elsie did her part to make their charade as believable as possible by protesting her arrest. The whole way to the west gate, she shouted loudly and struggled against their grasps, but did not kick at either of them since they were actually trying to help her.

The archway that would take them into Nottingham town was flanked by two guards. Most of the guard, it seemed, had been directed to the front courtyard where the battle was being waged. This would assist their cause, because two guards could be easily dealt with. Elsie continued her objections as they neared the gates, praying that there would be no questions. She breathed a silent sigh of relief as they passed onto the desolate streets of town, her prayers answered.

And then without so much as a warning, Allan stopped their three person parade and turned back to the guards. "Oi, you got any rope? Got to take the girl to Locksley, but we won't make it far with the fuss she's making."

Elsie glared viciously at Allan as he shook her arm. What was he playing at? She stole a look at Much. The bits of his face that were visible had turned a pasty white; his eyes were as round as dinner plates. Elsie could almost see the wheels turning inside his head as he too tried to figure out what Allan was up to.

"Thanks," Allan said, accepting the length of rope he was handed. Then he promptly set to tying Elsie's wrists together. She was in such a state of shock that she forgot to put up a fight. Her eyes bore into him while he fixed her bindings, never looking up at her. He didn't tie it particularly tight, but burns from her previous restraints stung when the rope laid over them. When he finished, he tugged on his end, signaling for their departure. With Much trailing behind them, Allan led her like a dog on a leash through the streets of Nottingham.

After a short distance--well out of view from the castle gate--they turned onto a narrow alleyway. The passage ended in a small, secluded courtyard where a couple of horses were tethered to a lone tree. Figuring that it was safe to break from their act, Elsie accosted Allan, who had his back turned to her, and thumped him in the back of the head with her bound hands.

"Ouch!" he yelped, spinning to face his abuser.

"You tied me up!" she shrieked incredulously.

"Yeah," Allan replied, his tone indicating that he had good reason.

"Why?"

"We can't exactly ride you out of here on the back of a horse, can we? You still got to be our prisoner."

Thoughtfully, Elsie bit at her lip--he had a point.

"Look, we'll tie you to one of the horses until we get out of town. Once we're at a safe distance you can ride with one of us," Allan explained, rubbing at the back of his head.

Much cut in, chuckling uneasily. "For a moment there, I thought you had turned on us again."

Allan simply shook his head and turned to ready their mounts.

Elsie arched an eyebrow, confused by Much's comment, but she chose to ignore the banter. As much as she didn't like being tied up again, Allan's idea was well-grounded and it could help them get past the guards at the town's entrance.

"Allan," she called softly, waiting until his eyes finally met hers. "Sorry I hit you."

A small half smile crept across his face. He tugged gently at the rope. "Come on."

Being tied up was bad, but being tethered to the back of a horse was even worse, and more difficult than she had imagined. Elsie stumbled awkwardly over the uneven ground; the thought of toppling over frightened her beyond reason, because Allan and Much would not be able to stop to help her up. The injuries she would receive from being dragged across the ground would be disfiguring and possibly fatal. So, with the length of rope pulled taut and digging into her wrists, Elsie concentrated on keeping her balance as they moved toward freedom.

She had been so focused on staying upright that she had not noticed they were well away from Nottingham. I was only when Much stopped his horse and she collided with its hind quarters that she realized they had made it--they were free.

Looking down on her, Allan chuckled from atop his horse. Much, on the other hand, jumped from his and rushed quickly to her aid. "Are you alright, My Lady?"

"Yes, I am fine," Elsie replied sheepishly. Pulling herself together, she took a moment to view their surroundings. It seemed ages had passed since she had last been outdoors properly; the wide open space called to her. She longed to throw out her arms and run carelessly through the tall grass, but she controlled that childish impulse. Elsie simply looked across the field of green at the grim Nottingham castle that loomed in the distance. It was a place that she hoped never to find herself in again--at least while the current sheriff was in residence.

"My Lady?" Much said tentatively, pulling her from her trance. "We cannot linger."

"Where are we going?" she asked, suddenly realizing that she had no idea where she was being taken.

Much looked down at his feet, almost ashamed of the truth. "Lady Elsie, you should know that Robin has been outlawed..."

"Yes. Sir Guy of Gisborne made that point very clear."

"Well, then you have probably heard that he has taken up lodge in Sherwood Forest."

"I have heard these rumors."

"They are not rumors, My Lady. We live in the forest now. We have built a fine camp though, which is where we are to take you," Much explained hesitantly, uncertain of how she would feel about living among the trees.

"Just take me as far away from here as you can," Elsie said with a final look of loathing toward Nottingham.


	10. The Outlaws' Camp

-The Outlaws' Camp-

As they rode deeper into the forest, Elsie tried to imagine what sort of rustic accommodations they had managed to live in. At the very best, she figured they might have been living in a cave, which would have protected them from the elements and kept them hidden from the enemy. At the worst, she figured they might have been sleeping among the twigs and leaves with nothing but a fire for warmth. She never could have imagined the hidden fortress they had built, tucked safely away in the densest part of the wood.

The outlaws' camp had been constructed to suit their needs and compliment their lifestyle. They had a cooking area, plenty of storage, bunks for each of the men, and even, what looked like a retractable roof designed to keep the more foul weather at bay. Elsie stood at one end, admiring the handiwork while the two men immediately set to work. Much bustled around the make-shift kitchen, busying himself with the evening's cooking; Allan crouched over the fire pit, feeding the tiny flames with bits of wood.

Upon their arrival both men had insisted that Elsie do nothing, so she settled down by the fire, quietly watching it dance in the pit. Sitting there in silence, thinking about the events that had passed, her whole body started to ache and her mind felt numb, clouding the reality of what she had been through. There were fragments, like some terrible nightmare, flashing through her head, but nothing seemed to fit together. She felt nothing; all the feelings and emotions had been set aside, hovering over her head like a dark and heavy rain cloud waiting to burst.

---

A branch snapped in the distance, waking Elsie with a start; she didn't even remember falling asleep. The sun was on its downward course toward the horizon, indicating that she had been sleeping for quite some time. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around for the others--both Allan and Much were sitting close by. Allan had an empty plate in one hand and was gazing distantly into the fire. Much was forcefully skewering meat and vegetables onto a broken arrow, looking grim; sensing her gaze, he looked up.

"Oh! My Lady, you are awake," he stated plainly. "Hungry?"

Not waiting for her reply, he handed her one of the plates with a few pieces of the kabob. At first Elsie peered suspiciously at the dish, having never seen food cooked in such a way. It smelled heavenly and, when she finally got around to it, tasted even more so; she hadn't had a proper meal in days. Nibbling on the edge of a potato, Elsie kept a close watch on the other two, wondering why they were so devoid of emotion. Slowly it dawned on her as she scanned the surrounding camp.

"Robin's not back?"

Much pursed his lips. The arrow he was holding arched to a near breaking point. "No," he mumbled, shooting an agitated look at Allan.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" she inquired anxiously. When neither of them replied or even looked at her, Elsie frowned. "Well?"

"Yes," Much spat truthfully, chucking the useless arrow into the flames. He stood up, attempting to relieve his anxiety. "We should do something!"

Allan scoffed. "And what exactly do you have in mind? Knock on the castle door and ask if the sheroff is he's seen our friends. We would be walking right back into his hands."

"Maybe they have been captured. Maybe they got away, but are injured somewhere. Maybe they are being tortured at the castle. Maybe they have been--" Much stopped, unable to say the word. He sniffed softly and kicked at a root in the ground.

Elsie's eyes stung with tears; she had been thinking along the same lines as Much. Just then, a loud voice boomed nearby.

"There are no maybes about it!"

Robin smirked, leading the two other men--still dressed as guards--into camp. There was something about one of the phony guards that looked vaguely familiar, but Elsie brushed the thought aside as she locked eyes on the only face that mattered to her--a face that she had been longing to see since she had left Wycombe, but it was not the face she remembered from those many years ago. Naturally, the passing of time had aged him--he had grown to look like their father with his strong features and that air of nobility--but she could see that the long years spent in war had taken their toll on him as well. As he drew nearer, she could see traces of stress and weariness in the lines of his face, but his eyes still held that familiar glint of fiery mischief lurking far beneath his war-hardened exterior.

It was then--in that moment--that the rain cloud of emotion broke open and the reality of what had passed came pouring down on her. She felt unsteady on her feet as her knees began to shake; her arms hung uselessly at her sides, unable to wipe away the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. She could hardly see Robin's face through the blur of tears when he took her in his arms, resting his chin gently on the top of her head. Sobbing into his chest, it was difficult to separate the relief from the joy on this occasion. When some of her emotion had lifted, Elsie wrapped her arms around Robin, thankful for this moment.

"I am so sorry," Robin said when he had finally regained his breath; his eyes glistened as well at the sight of his little sister, glad to see her safe.

At the sound of Robin's voice, Elsie pulled away and wiped her face on the back of her tattered sleeve. She looked over at her brother, who was unknowingly mimicking her action, and chuckled. He glanced up, grinning; it was that grin, more than anything, that finally made her feel like she was home.

She threw her arms around him once more, just to be sure he was truly there. Again, her eyes welled, but these were tears of pure joy. "Robin of Locksley, I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, Lady Elisabeth," he said happily, holding her out at arms length to have a proper look at her. "Has it really been seven years?"

"It felt ages longer though."

Robin laughed. "And in that time, it seems I have lost my clumsy little sister to some beautiful noble lady."

Beautiful wasn't exactly the word she would have chosen to describe her current appearance, but she was in no mood to argue the point.

"Still clumsy actually." Elsie smiled and wiped the last of the tears away. She glanced around at the wild surroundings. "I see you haven't changed a bit. Still rebelling against authority..."

Robin chuckled with a nod. "We will touch more on that later. I think it is time I introduced you to the rest of the gang."

He led her to where the others had gathered. They were sitting at a small table eating cheerfully and swapping stories from their latest outing to Nottingham. It was obvious they were trying to give Robin and Elsie a bit of privacy for their reunion.

"Lads," Robin announced when they neared; four pairs of eyes turned toward them. "I would like to properly introduce you to my sister, Elisabeth."

As the other men looked at her, Elsie felt her cheeks color as she smiled shyly. Although they were men of the wood, she still wanted to make a good impression on them; suddenly, with their attention drawn on her, she was very aware of herself. It pained her to think that she was standing before them--a noble lady--wearing a grimy, tattered dress, her hair all out of sorts, and her eyes all red and puffy from crying. It was insanely embarrassing for a lady of her station to be in such disarray and the color in her cheeks deepened with her realization.

Unaware of her inner turmoil, Robin carried on with his introductions. He started with Much, though the introduction was unnecessary as Much was basically a part of the family, which explained his tearful state.

"You know Allan-A-Dale by now as well."

A half smile touched Allan's lips when he was mentioned. Elsie nodded and greeted him with a smile.

"This here is Little John," Robin continued, gesturing toward the big man sitting opposite Allan.

John gave a warm smile and raised a hand in greeting; Elsie returned the smile.

"And finally, to the newest member of our gang--"

Now with a proper look at the fifth member of the gang, Elsie suddenly realized why she had recognized that face.


	11. Kirklees Abbey

-Kirklees Abbey-

"Luke!" Elsie said, finishing Robin's sentence. "Luke Scarlet?" It was Luke's turn to blush. "That same little boy who used to pull my pigtails when he thought I wasn't looking?"

He gave a simple nod.

Elsie laughed lightly. "You certainly have grown up."

Grinning shyly, Luke avoided the amused grins of the others.

---

After everyone was properly fed and watered, the evening was spent swapping stories about the things that had passed over the last seven years. Elsie did not have much to tell, since learning the ettiquette of a proper noble lady was not exactly filled with adventure. Her life in Wycombe had been quiet and it wasn't until her travels back to Locksley that a more thrilling tale began. Of course, the others were quite keen on hearing a complete account of the capture and imprisonment in Nottingham. Elsie weaved her story with care, trying not to leave out a single detail.

When Elsie had finished her tale, it was Robin's turn to catch her up on what they had been dealing with since his return from the Holy Land. With the Much's help, Robin told her of their return to Locksley, finding it a broken village under Gisborne's rule and Nottingham even worse under the sherriff. She learned of how Will, Luke, and Allan were nearly hanged and how it began their campaign against injustice. They shared some laughs while remembering the first impressions of Little John and Djaq. Elsie was brought up to sped on the traitorous mission of the Black Knights and their goal to dispose of King Richard. This was something she had been acutely aware of, having been witness to plenty of suspicious conversations between Gisborne and the sheriff.

The atmosphere took a dramatic turn when the gang realized the part of their story that came next - Marian. It took Robin a few moments to begin speaking of that fateful journey to the Holy Land. The forest and all its inhabitants seemed to stop in that moment when Robin spoke quietly of the assassination attempt on the King. The rest of the gang seemed to scarcely breathe when he spoke of Marian's death - something that hadn't been done since her burial.

Silent tears rolled down Elsie's cheeks. The news wasn't easy; Marian had been a dear childhood friend of hers as well. It sickened her to think what Robin had gone through - what he was still going through. She knew his pain. Marian had been special to him long before he chose to go to war. It was no surprise that the two of them had managed to rekindle that love after all those years apart.

No one spoke for some time after, letting the weight of those past events work itself out. Staggeringly, John, Allan, and Luke retired to their bunks for the night. Much lingered a while longer before heading off as well. Elsie's eyelids were starting to droop, but she did not want to leave her brother alone, especially after having to relive his worst memory for the sake of her knowing. She caught herself nodding off and quickly jerked awake. Looking across the fire, Robin was watching her with a playful grin.

"You should get some rest," he insisted, standing up. "You have earned a decent night's sleep."

Elsie nodded and got on her feet, taking his hand in hers. "I am very sorry about Marian."

Robin pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, me too." He inhaled deeply as though he were trying to finalize this moment of grief. "But for now, I am glad to know that you are safe."

Giving him one more squeeze, Elsie crawled into one of the vacant bunks. Seconds after lying her head down she had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

---

It was mid-morning and the heavy scent of bacon floated across camp on a light breeze. As the aroma reached her nostrils, Elsie's empty stomach lurched, rousing her from slumber. Propping herself up on an elbow, she glanced around to see that everyone else was awake. She tossed off the blanket prepared to investigate the source of the smell.

"Morning," she said, greeting the other as she plopped down next to Allan.

"Did you sleep well, my lady?" Much asked.

Elsie nodded. "Yes, thank you, Much. Those bunks are surprisingly comfortable."

"Well, you get the first serving of breakfast," Much declared, passing her a plate of steaming food. "I hope you are hungry."

"I am," Elsie replied eagerly, taking the hot plate. She set to work with no nibbling involved - all ladylike manners forgotten. The food was heavenly, especially after living on bits of stale bread for so long. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed she had an audience.

"I'm not being funny, but you shouldn't eat that fast," Allan remarked, taking his own plate from Much. "Stomach ache."

Robin laughed as he joined the group. "Alright lads, listen up." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace of sorts. A wooden medallion hung on a piece of twine. "Luke, since you helped up rescue Elsie from the castle, you have earned this my friend." He smiled and handed Luke the necklace. "You are officially a part of our gang."

Luke grinned broadly as the others clapped him on the back, offering their congratulations. Elsie smiled politely as she watched, not quite certain of its significance.

"What is that you gave to Luke?" Elsie asked when Robin sat down beside her. She was curious to learn more about their life in the forest.

"A tag for identification," Robin explained, "so that the people, and particularly the sheriff, will know exactly who is a part of our gang and who is not."

"Oh, I understand. That is clever," Elsie replied. She went back to the contents ofher plate for a moment before asking hopefully, "Will I get one?"

Robin pursed his lips and stared into the distance for a moment, almost debating his answer. All eyes were on him waiting to hear his answer.

"No," he said firmly.

"Why?" Elsie insisted.

"You will not be staying in the forest," Robin replied, chuckling as though the idea of it was completely absurd.

"Why not?" Elsie demanded. She could not believe that he would dismiss the idea so quickly.

"The forest is no place for a lady," he assured her. "You would grow tired of it quickly."

"But master, surely -" Much started. He wanted to point out that both Djaq and Marian had lived in the forest with them.

Robin cut him off, glaring pointedly at him. "That was different. I have made my decision and Elsie, you will not be staying in the forest. We will take you to Kirklees Abbey. There you will be safe."

"It is not your decision to make!" Elsie growled; tears began to flood her eyes. She felt somewhat betrayed since Robin obviously did not think she was worthy to join his cause. "I will not go to Kirklees."

And in a rather childish move, Elsie stalked away and into the forest.


	12. The River

-The River-

Fueled by her anger, Elsie walked aimlessly through the wood, following an old, overgrown path. She knew that it was foolish to be wandering alone through unfamiliar territory, but Robin's word had infuriated her so much that she cared not where she ended up. It would be a lot better than returning to camp where Robin would be arranging her departure.

As it happened, the path she was walking led down to the river that flowed through Sherwood. The surface of the water sparkled like diamonds as the sun got caught in the ripples of the current. The fresh coolness of the water looked all to inviting, particularly because it had been days since she last bathed. She could finally rid herself of the castle stink, which clung to her clothes.

It took less than a second to free her feet from the confines of her boots. Elsie stepped cautiously over the rocks that lined the riverbank and dipped her toes into the shallows. The water felt lovely and refreshing, not bitterly cold; it rose slowly up her legs as she waded away from the shore. When it reached her hips, she stooped and submerged the rest of her body. After minute or two, Elsie plunged her head under.

Surfacing, she spluttered and wiped the water from her eyes. Instantly it felt as if all her feelings of hurt and irritation had been washed away. She twirled in circles, feeling the hem of her dress brush against her legs. Then she swam a few strokes to stretch her muscles and made her way to a rock that jutted out into the water, much like a port for ships would. Elsie dipped her head back and ran her fingers through her hair before pulling herself out of the water.

The rock was wonderfully warm from baking in the sun. The water trickled into little puddles all around her. She laid back, letting the sun dry her while a gentle breeze played against her face. She took a deep breath and listened to the calming sounds of the forest.

She laid there for some time, soaking up the beauty of nature that surrounded her. It was easy to think and reflect on all that had passed: everything she had learned the night before and what possibly lie ahead in the future. Elsie was still angry and hurt by Robin's hasty decision, but now after having some time to think she would be able to argue her perspective with more clarity.

Lost in a cloud of thought, Elsie's heart nearly lept from her chest when something nearby crackled loudly. Rolling over on her stomach to investigate the source of the noise, Elsie narrowed her eyes and raked the edge of the forest. Although there was no further movement, she was certain someone was there - hiding.

With her heart humming against her chest, Elsie propped herself up on her elbows and called out, "Who is there?" When there was no response, she swallowed her nerves and called out once more. "I know someone is there. Show yourself."

After a few seconds, a figure stepped out from behind one of the trees.

"Luke." Elsie breathed, relieved to find a friendly face. She rolled onto her back and gave a shaky laugh. "You startled me."

"Sorry," he said, nearing the rock. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," she assured him. Sitting up, she tucked her knees under her chin and watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye. "Were you spying on me?"

"No," he replied, a little too quickly. His cheeks tinged pink.

Elsie arched a brow over a skeptical eye.

"I just walked up," he added. His eyes darted guiltily about. "Anyway, you shouldn't be alone in the forest, my lady. It's not safe."

Elsie frowned. "Is this you talking, or my brother?"

Luke kicked at a rock and they both watched as it tumbled into the water.

"He does have a point though. It is not safe for you to be on your own, my lady," Luke replied with a timid grin.

Rolling her eyes, Elsie sighed. "I can look after myself."

"Yeah?" Luke said, challenging her. "And what would you have done if it weren't me just now?"

"I do not know," she confessed nonchalantly. "I would have just made it up as I went along."

Luke laughed, which made Elsie smile.

"Fine, I admit; I am glad it was you and not some other rogue outlaw." She grinned, casting her glance across the water.

After a few moments in silence, Luke made another attempt to coax her back to camp. "Are you ready to go back yet, my lady?"

"No," Elsie replied flatly. "And stop calling me lady. I noticed no one calls Robin lord."

Nodding, Luke tested her name tentatively. "We really should be getting back, Elsie."

"No," she repeated, drawing in a deep breath. It was rather liberating to be released from her title for a moment - no expectations weighing down her every move and decision. It was funny that such a small thing could lift her spirits. "Why is it that Robin insists I be watched like a child? I have not even been in the forest a whole day. I am certainly not going to go looking for trouble. And this bit about sending me off to Kirklees, I mean, he has not given me a chance here, has he?"

"Older brothers have a bad habit of being over protective," Luke mumbled. He empathized with her frustrations; it wasn't long ago that he had dealt with a similar feeling. He glanced across the river, speaking offhandedly. "I know how you feel."

"Really? How so?"

Aside from being genuinely curious, Elsie hoped to keep him talking since it would delay their return to camp.

Luke pursed his lips. He seemed to be debating whether or not to share his personal matters with her - things that even he wasn't sure he had a handle on yet. Drawing in a deep finalizing breath, Luke sat down on the edge of the rock. "My own brother wouldn't be pleased to know I've joined up with Robin."

"And why is that?"

Luke inhaled a breath of confidence before continuing. "After Robin rescued Will and I from the gallows, my father and I moved to Scarborough to live with my aunt. About a year ago, we came back to find Will - he stayed with Robin - but my father was killed by one of the sheriff's men. When that happened, I stayed here in Sherwood with Will for a bit and really got to see what goes on. It finally made sense to me why Will chose to remain behind. But Will didn't want this life for me, so after a few weeks he insisted that I go back to Scarborough. He said I wasn't ready, that it was too dangerous to live as an outlaw." Luke gave his head an angry shake. "He always did treat me like a baby."

"So you left?"

Luke nodded. "I did, but not to please Will. I went back to give our family the news of my father. I was intent on returning as soon as I could."

"You stayed Scarborough for a year though?" Elsie pointed out.

"You don't know my Auntie Annie." Luke chuckled fondly. "She wasn't exactly keen on letting me come back here - not after what happened to my dad. She shared Will's concerns for my safety. So, for her sake I stayed as long as I could manage. I had only been back a few days when I met up with Little John in Nottingham and I wanted to help after they told me what had happened. They were grateful since they were lacking in numbers," he explained bitterly.

Elsie was stunned. "So you only just found out about Will and Djaq then? You had no idea he had left England?"

She knew what it was like to have a brother on the other side of the world - to wonder if he would ever make it back home again. Luke's situation was very different from hers however; he had no idea of Will's intentions with Djaq, which led to their stay in a foreign land. Elsie watched as Luke's brow furrowed in anger. Pain and sadness mixed across his face as he tried to fight back the emotion. His nostrils flared and his voice cracked as he spoke.

"I'm glad Will is happy, really I am, but it's like he forgot about me. He just made his decision without thinking about how it might affect the family he's got left. He obviously didn't care enough to send word about it. I just thought...I just thought he'd be here, you know?"

Tears were now visible in his eyes and he hastily wiped them away. Elsie rested a comforting hand on his arm and nodded.

"I do know. That is exactly how I felt when I arrived in Locksley, only to find Robin not there. It is hard when you are expecting one thing and find another. Trust me, it is a lot to handle." She smiled warmly. "Besides, there is no way Will could have forgotten you. I mean, you are his little brother and like you said, older brothers have a bad habit of being over protective. He is bound to return to England once he finds out you are with Robin."

Luke sniffed a little and cracked a smile. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am right," Elsie assured him. "Love does funny things to people - makes them forget all about the rest of the world."

"Thanks, Elsie," he replied, still using her name carefully.

Giving a quick nod, Elsie stood up, stretching. Spotting her boots in their discarded heap, she stepped gingerly over the rocks to retrieve them.

"I really wish I had a change of clothes," she said as she tugged one of the boots onto her foot. She glanced around as though something might magically appear. "All of my things are still in Locksley - that is unless Gisborne has gotten rid of them."

"Maybe we can go fetch your things," Luke offered, crossing to her.

A shrewd grin spread across Elsie's face. The glint that appeared in her eye was reminiscent of Robin's when a plan was forming in his mind.

"We could," she said thoughtfully.

"No, Elsie, I didn't mean us," Luke explained, horrified by her insinuation. "I mean some of the lads and I."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Luke," Elsie quipped, starting off towards the trees. "Are you with me or not?"

Before she had gone too far, Luke called after her hesitantly.

"Yeah, I am. But Locksley is this way," he said, pointing behind them with a faint smile.


	13. Weapon of Choice

-Weapon of Choice-

"You're going to need a weapon," Luke said, deciding suddenly.

Elsie and Luke had been walking in silence for a while. Both were a little on edge about what they were going to do in Locksley. Elsie's thoughts were so preoccupied with concocting a plan that she had not even considered the fact that she was unarmed. Casting a sideways glance at Luke, she pondered his proposition.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, taking notice for the first time the arms that he bore.

"How about this?" he replied, offering up his sword.

Elsie eyed the large hunk of metal cautiously, folding her fingers around the hilt. When Luke released it in her grasp, she felt the wieght pulling uncomfortable at her shoulder.

"And what exactly am I meant to do with this?" she asked, giving the sword a feeble swing. She felt completely pathetic.

"Swing it about and hope it makes contact with something?" Luke suggested with a shrug.

"A lot of good that will do us," Elsie declared, handing the bit of steel back to him.

She had had a little training with a sword before leaving Locksley, but once she was under the watchful eye of her host, fighting was permanently ousted from her repertoire. 'A lady never fights' were the scolding words that lashed out at her when she had been in a tussle with a local in the village near Wycombe. In her mind's eye, Elsie could picture the stern, disapproving look that would be on Lady Clara's face if she saw her now.

"Give me the bow," Elsie commanded.

Looking skeptical, Luke shrugged his bow from his shoulder and handed it to her. "Are you certain you'll be able to handle it?"

Nimbly, Elsie plucked an arrow from the quiver and nocked it in the bowstring.

"You be the judge," she said, drawing back the string smoothly and releasing.

The arrow rocketed through the air and landed, nearly centered, in the knot of a tree that stood about a hundred from where they stood. She turned with a grin to find a gaping expression slapped across Luke's face.

He quickly recompsed himself and handed her the quiver. "Well, I suppose you are the sister of Robin Hood. It makes sense that you'd be good with a bow as well."

Elsie ignored his conclusions as she strapped her ammunition to her back. It wasn't because she was the sister of Robin Hood which made her handy with a bow and arrow. The longbow had been their father's weapon of choice and it was because of his passion for the art that he passed down his knowledge and refined skills to both of his children. Naturally, Robin was a more seasoned archer than she was, being older, but he also had a habit of displaying his talent more publicly than Elsie ever did.

When Luke and Elsie reached the edge of the forest near Locksley, they crouched behind some of the larger brush to observe their surroundings. Being that it was the middle of the day, the villagers were bustling about their duties, tending to the needs of the village. A few men had gathered to repair the church, which had been a victim of the last storm. There were women out in front of the manor, washing and hanging articles of clothing and bedsheets that belonged to their lord. Those who weren't assisting in that chore were chasing and tending to the children who were scattered about, joyfully playing together.

An idea blossomed in Elsie's mind while she watched the laundering women. Consulting Luke, he agreed to her plan and the pair of them ran silently behind one of the small houses. Then they ducked behind a wagon that was filled with hay; each move brought them closer to the manor.

Elsie eyed their target as she and Luke slid between two large bedsheets billowing in the afternoon breeze.

"Thornton," she hissed, knowing that the faithful family servant was standing on the otherside. The old man poked his head around the sheet.

"Lady Elsie," Thornton said, sighing with relief. He gave her a quick hug. "I am glad to see that Robin has collected you from Nottingham. Is he here with you now?"

"No," Elsie admitted guiltily. "I came to collect my belongings left with my horse after Gisborne took me to the castle. Do you know where I can find them?"

Thornton furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember. "I believe your things were taken into the stables with the horse."

"Is Gisborne home?"

"He is not. He has been at the castle since your escape. I imagine the sheriff is not pleased with the turn of events," the old man said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you, Thornton."

"Be careful, my dear," he replied and then skirted back around the bedsheet.

"Well, getting into the stables should be a lot easier than getting into the house. Come on," Elsie whispered to Luke and they both sprinted to the back of the house where the horses were kept.

Crouching behind a water trough, bow at the ready, Elsie watched for an opportunity to steal into the stables. She was just about to make her move when a long, dark shadow fell over her. Her insides immediately froze and goose pimples rose on her skin as her mind raced with images of the shadow's owner.

Slowly, Elsie pivoted on her heel and looked up. Luke was standing off to one side, his head hung with the shame of being caught. Elsie shifted her gaze to meet the pair of stern, yet slightly amused eyes of the person standing over her. Rising to hesitantly to her feet, Elsie prepared for the worst.


	14. The Final Decision

-The Final Decision-

Elsie cursed herself for being so careless as she and Luke were herded back into the forest. She should have known that Luke was not the only one sent out to keep an eye on her. The fact that Robin thought she needed babysitting infuriated her. A scowl etched across her face as they moved deeper into the woods. It wasn't until they had put a safe distance between them and Locksley that the silence was broken.

"What were you two thinking, trying something like like?"

"Gisborne still has all my belongings. I wanted to get them back," Elsie explained, sending a fleeting glance towards Luke, who still looked competely abashed by the situation. A sudden wave a guilt washed over her; she had gotten them into this mess. "Look, my things are in the stables; I simply wanted to retrieve them. No one would have gotten hurt."

"Yeah? Well, what you don't know is that Gisborne's had a lot of trouble with horse thieves lately, so he's been keeping extra guards in the stable. It's a clever trap for an unexpecting thief."

Elsie heart skipped a beat, horrified by the thought of what trouble they would have been in if they had come face to face with a couple of Gisborne's men. She was good with a bow from a distance, but there wasn't much she could have done in hand to hand combat. It was sheer luck that they had been stopped before anything happened.

"We had no idea," breathed Luke, looking a bit pale.

"Exactly. Look, I'm not being funny, but Robin is going to have your head for this one, mate. He's not going to take a fancy to you and her going into Locksley alone," Allan speculated, thinking about how Robin reacts when a member of the gang takes matters into their own hands. He turned on Elsie. "And you, any thoughts you had about joining the gang, well, you can just kiss them good-bye. There's no way Robin will let you stay on after this."

Elsie felt as if she had been stuck by a knife. Allan was absolutely right; Robin would never let her be a part of the gang after her foolish action. She had desparately wanted to prove to him that she could live as an outlaw, but instead she acted irrationally and got caught. Something like this was exactly the reason Robin needed to send her off to Kirklees. Elsie had handed it right to him.

"He doesn't have to know what happened." Elsie threw it out there just to see how Allan would react.

"Look, he'd find out anyway. Robin has to know," he explained and then beckoned them onward.

Just up ahead a figure stepped out from behind a tree, expressionless, and leaned casually against the tree. "What do I need to know?"

"Robin!" Allan exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder at the other two. "I...erm...Well, the thing is..." Allan stuttered, never intending to actually tell Robin; he just wanted to give the young ones a good scare. "The thing is..."

"Allan found Elsie and me in Locksley." Luke cut in quietly.

Robin's brows met in the middle of his forehead as he tried to think of why they might have been in Locksley. He saw no obvious reasons and his expression quickly turned grave. He spoke sternly. "What were you two doing in Locksley?"

"Fetching Elsie's belongings," Luke admitted, avoiding the penetrating gaze that blazed from Robin's eyes. "They're being kept in the stable."

Robin pushed himself away from the tree and quickly advanced on the guilty party, shouting, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"I told them -" Allan started, but closed his mouth when Robin shot him a look.

"Whose idea was it?" When neither Elsie or Luke spoke, Robin barked, "Tell me!"

"It was mine," Luke responded quickly, eyes planted on the ground.

Elsie lifted her gaze at Luke's confession. Robin immediately began laying into him about the seriousness of the situation. As much as she was grateful for Luke's attempt to protect her, she could not sit back and let him take the blame. Robin looked angry enough to dismiss him from the gang, and Elsie could not let that happen.

"Robin," Elsie said firmly, stepping between her irate brother and Luke. "This was not Luke's doing."

"Elsie, don't -" Luke started, but she cut him off with a pointed look.

"It's fine, Luke, really," she said with a much confidence as she could muster, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She turned once more to Robin. "It was my idea, not Luke's. I wanted to get my things back from Gisborne. Luke thought it was a bad idea from the start, but I did not listen to him. If Allan had not found us, I do not know what would have happened. I have realized my mistake and I am sorry." She said all of this quickly, trying to get it all out without any interruptions.

Robin's lips were pressed tightly together as he listened carefully. When she had finished, he looked over to Allan who had settled onto a tree stump until his testimony was needed. "Take Luke back to camp," he ordered, trying hard to keep his voice even. "I need to have a word with my sister."

Elsie swallowed hard as Luke made his move to leave. He kept an apologetic gaze on her until it was no longer possible. Then he and Allan disappeared behind the thick trees. Elsie held her breath, waiting for Robin to continue his rant.

Pacing back and forth between the trunks of two giant oaks, his hands clasped on top of his head, Robin struggled to find the right words for the situation. He was anry. He was disappointed. He was relieved. He was flustered. He was anxious. He thought he might explode with all his emotions running rampant. It was never this difficult to find words when one of his men disobeyed him. Why was this so challenging? He glanced over at Elsie's anxious expression and the reason was clear: he did not like to see her hurting. As upset as he was by her senseless action, he was more relieved that no harm had been done. He could not bear even the thought of losing another loved one, which was why Elsie had to go to Kirklees.

"Robin?" Elsie said suddenly. After watching him pace for a few moments, she could not stand it any longer. "I am really sorry. I did not think things through properly."

"Obviously," he remarked. "That was a very dangerous stunt you pulled. You are lucky Allan found you when he did."

Elsie nodded, tears willed in her eyes. "I realize that now. The last thing I want is for someone to get hurt." She closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. What if something had happened to Luke? It would have been her fault. She quickly shook the thought from her head; it was unbearable.

"If you would have been caught they would have done a lot worse than lock you in a cage."

Elsie hung her head in her hands and repeated, "I'm sorry."

Convinced that she had learned her lesson, Robin moved to comfort her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. As she wept in his arms, he looked to the heavens for assistance with what he was about to do next. He knew it was going to be difficult for the both of them.

"Elsie," he said after a bit. "I think you can understand now why I must send you to the Abbey. You will have to stay there until the king returns."

She pushed away from his embrace, still a bit teary, but looking absolutely scandalized. "I do not want to go." Even though she had expected this from him, she could not help being defensive. "I will not go."

"You must."

"I can learn to live in the forest. I will be more careful," Elsie said, trying to bargain and think of ways to appease him. "You know I can shoot as well as any of your men, if not better. And you could teach me to fight."

"No." Robin shook his head, a pained expression marking his face. "You must do this one thing for me, Elsie. Go to Kirklees where I will know you are safe. I cannot risk your life by letting you stay. You mean too much to me, Elsie. You are all I have left."

"And you are all I have left, Robin. Please, do not send me away," she pleaded, the tears beginning to pick up again. "I have already picked up and moved my life once for you. I did not have the choice then but I am asking for one now. I am not a child."

Robin pursed his lips and shook his head, unable to let her truthful words affest his decision. He knew he was being selfish, but he would never forgive himself if something happened to her. He had made a promise to their mother that he would always look after her and this was the only way he knew how.

"You leave in the morning," Robin said, finalizing his decision. He turned quickly, not wanting to witness her reaction, and walked away.

Elsie gaped in disbelief at his retreating back, her fists balled up at her sides. Her chest was heaving with anger. "This is not your decision to make!" she shouted at him, stomping her foot childishly.

Something on the forest floor caught her eye. Somehow, admidst everything, Luke's bow had managed to find the ground. In one swift motion, Elsie swept it into her hands and shattered it against the nearest tree; splinters showered through the air. Elsie looked down at the bit of wood left in her hands, horrified, but somewhat appeased by what she had done, and then stalked off after Robin.

The joyful chatter that was echoing through the trees came to an abrupt halt when Robin and Elsie returned to camp. Elsie avoided the group and hurried to her bunk. She felt the eyes following her, but ignored them and threw herself onto the bed. She buried her face into the pillow, still fuming from the confrentation. She stayed there for the rest of the evening, dreading the arrival of morning.

---

"Elsie," a soft voice whispered in her ear.

She was being shaken gently. Elsie's eyes flickered out of slumber and found a face very close to hers. Instinctively she pulled away, but the face caught in the moonlight and she realized it was only Luke.

"Luke," she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Can we talk?" he asked tentatively.

"Now?" Elsie replied a little louder than she intended.

"Shhh..." Luke hissed, pressing a finger to his lips. "Come with me - please."

Still half asleep and drained from the days events, Elsie allowed him to lead her stumbling self away from the camp. He showed her to a large unearthed tree root where she could sit. She pulled her knees to her chin to keep from shivering.

"Robin said you're leaving tomorrow. I am really sorry."

"It is not your fault," Elsie grumbled, rubbing her arms as the cool night breeze swept around them.

Luke nodded. "I don't want you leave, but I don't think anything will change Robin's mind." He paused, tugging nervously at his sleeve. "I think it would be best if you left peacefully tomorrow."

"What?" Elsie frowned.

"I mean, if you ever get the chance to come back here you would not want to come back on bad terms with Robin. I think it would be wise not to fight his decision," Luke explained carefully.

"Where is this coming from?"

Luke drew in a deep breath. "They were talking about tying you up if you resist. I'm serious," he added, noting the look of disbelief on her face.

"Well then, perhaps I should just leave now."

"Don't be stupid," he replied hastily. "Sorry. It's just Robin is trying to keep you safe. Wandering off in the forest at night is not exactly smart. It is definitely not safe."

"I suppose you are right."

"Good. Look, just think about what I said about tomorrow, Elsie, please."

He made to get up, but Elsie caught his hand. "Wait, Luke. I have something to tell you too. Your bow...I sort of smashed it after the row with Robin."

Luke smiled. "It's alright. I think I might be able to make another."

Elsie grinned faintly and then realized she was still holding onto his hand. Quickly she let it go. "Thank you, Luke. I'll have a think before morning. It was good of you to tell me about this."

"Sure," Luke replied and they walked back to camp.

They parted to their respective bunks. Luke's word rolled around in Elsie's mind until she finally fell back to sleep.

---

Elsie woke about mid-morning to find the camp a beehive of activity. Sitting up she noticed something at the foot of her bed. It was her traveling bag. Someone had obviously been to Locksley to retrieve them. Looking around the camp, something in the distance caught her eye and sent her heart soaring.

Leaping from the bed she dashed toward the tethered horses. She ran her hands along the back of a beautiful chestnut brown stallion and nuzzled her face into the horse's neck. Elsie had been certain she would never see him again.

"I am glad to see you finally smile," Robin said as he appeared by her side.

"Thank you, Robin. Thank for bringing Jaspar and my things," Elsie repied quietly.

Robin nodded and then headed back toward the others. Elsie spent a few more minutes with her horse before gathering her things together. She wanted to change her clothes.

"Robin," she called, beckoning him over. "I am going down to the river to wash up. I cannot go to the Abbey looking like this."

Her brother nodded. "Fine. But Much goes with you. I do not want you getting any ideas."

Elsie agreed and then she and Muchset off on the path toward the river.

---

When they returned, Elsie felt as if all eyes were on her. They had not seen her in such fine attire before, but she now stood before them in her best silks, which she had selected for the journey. Her cheeks felt hot while astonished faces followed her across camp. She threw her tattered old dress into the bottom of the bag and then readied it to be straped to the horse.

As she fixed the pack, the men gathered around her. It was time for her departure.

"You are ready then?" Robin asked gently.

"I suppose so, since I do not have a say in the matter," Elsie replied flatly. She took one last look at the camp, embedding the imagine in her mind; then she looked at each member of the gang in turn. Much was looking a bit teary-eyed. Little John stood with his quarterstaff, expressionless. Luke simply looked angry, which baffled Elsie. It had been his idea for her to leave peacefully. What could have possible made him so upset? It was only then that she realized Allan was missing, and she was about to say something when Robin interrupted.

"Allan will be escorting you to the Abbey. He will make sure you get there safely. I would go, but I have some business to attend to here. I will come for you as soon as King Richard returns to England," Robin assured her. " I will miss you."

He pulled her against him and wrapped her up tightly.

"I will miss you as well," Elsie said and then turned to the rest of the men. "I will miss all of you. Thank you for all you have done."

Much hurried forward to give her a hug and then whisked away before anyone could see his tears.

"Take care," John told her before following Much.

Leading his horse, Allan joined the group. Luke shot a look of pure venom his way.

Not having seen Luke's disdainful glance, Elsie walked toward him.

"Not even going to say good-bye?" she asked, amused. His face softened at her approach. She hugged him and whispered, "I will see you soon."

He gave her a squeeze and with a final look she hurried to mount her horse efore she changed her mind abotu leaving quietly.

Robin and Luke watched Elsie and Allan ride off between the trees until they were out of sight. Robin clapped Luke on the back. "Come on. We've got work to do."

* * *

_A/N: Look for the sequel, Lady of the Greenwood._

_Any reviews would be helpful! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
